


Making Dinner

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [90]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint comes home after The Stand Off (SNL gag)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> "Daddy!" Meryl jumped into Clint’s arms just as he entered the house. Clint picked her up and kissed her on the cheek as a greeting. 

"Hey, Baby girl. Where’s your father?" Clint asked his 7-year-old. 

"In the kitchen, making dinner with Jason." 

"Well, that’s not dangerous." Clint said to her sarcastically, and she giggled. 

"I heard that!" Phil yelled from the kitchen. Clint winced at Meryl and she giggled even more. He put her down and held her hand as they made their way to the kitchen. 

Sitting on a stool and helping his father with dinner, Jason was peeling the potatoes.

"Hey kiddo. What’re you cooking?" Clint asked, giving his son a kiss on the head as he walked by. 

Meryl let Clint’s hand go to go sit next to his older brother. “I’m cooking the mashed potatoes. Wanted to try that recipe the sous chef gave me.”

"Uh-huh. and what’s your father cooking?" Clint asked as he wrapped his arms around Phil.

"That- I have no idea. I’m sure it’s edible though. Probably." Jason commented.

"Just for that, you don’t get any spaghetti and meatballs." Phil threatened. Jason snickered. Phil squirmed until he was facing Clint. "And you. Stop teaching your son ways to torment me. It’s not fair." 

"Well, if you didn’t look as adorable as you do when he torments you, I might consider stopping, but alas." Clint kissed his nose.

"Ew. Gross. Get a room, you two!" Jason teased and Meryl giggled.

"Hey. My house. My rules." Clint told him.

Jason faced his sister and made gagging noises. 

"So, how was work?" Phil asked, pushing Clint away from him to at least try and cook their dinner. 

"You know, same old, same old." Clint grabbed an apple and cleaned it on his sleeve before taking a bite out of it. "I got the hard drive back to SHIELD and the money is back where it belongs."

Phil hummed. “Took you long enough though. I mean, come on. three days? For a milk-run?” Phil rolled his eyes.

"It wasn’t high level priority and I wanted to give them a the benefit of the doubt."

Phil stirred the sauce and chuckled. “Did it work?”

"Well, Hansen went on this really corny speech about how the 2-days had been fun and that he didn’t need the hard drive or the money so… there’s that. Oh and we met Adam Levine."

Meryl’s head snapped to him then. “Daddy, did you get me an autograph?” 

"No, baby. I’m sorry. He was just asking us for directions."

"Oh." Meryl deflated and went back to mashing the potatoes Jason had put in her bowl. "That’s cool. That’s not lame  _at all_.” She rolled her eyes, mimicking Phil.

"She’s your daughter, all right." Clint told Phil.

"Shut up, and set the table." Phil grinned. 

"Yessir." Clint gave him a mock salute before helping Meryl off the stool and letting her help him set the table.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/96457261206/i-was-supposed-to-watch-just-the-stand-off-for)
> 
> to ask for more, I will require an apple, the blood of a virgin, and a request [sent here](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/ask) so I can add it to my queue


End file.
